Round Bed
by Mistress Zipper
Summary: Teasing someone isn't nice. Especially if he's a god. Thor x Loki, Tony x Steve, foursome


Steve never felt more relaxed in his life. Two rough hands pushing into his shoulder blades, methodically digging in with their appendages into his bulging muscles, making him groan and tense, moving and writhing. A gentle, yet well-earned moan left his mouth in a way that made the other, the owner of the hands, shiver with excitement. "H-hey, Tony, tone it down a notch..." the blonde said, rolling his shoulders back.

"Heh..." Stark leaned down, a sly smile on his face, as his fox-lips brushed the Captain's ear, "Sorry. Just... the sounds that you're making are making me... _Iron_ hard."

The Captain laughed hard, heaving chest making Stark bounce up and down on the other male's rump, making him giggle, and then laugh hard. "You're such an idiot!" the blonde chortled, rolling over and throwing the smaller – yet not too much smaller – man off of him, and onto the other side of the mattress of the hotel room. An arm fell gently over his side, fingers tracing his hip gently. "Mmm," Steve purred gently, his 40's styled hair sweeping gently into his eyes as gravity weighed it down.

Tony reached up and cupped Steve's shoulder, pulling himself up on the other's sturdy body, trailing kisses down his neck, his smile still painted on his face. His smile spread like a disease and appeared on the Captain's face. "I wasn't kidding," Tony said, quietly.

A gentle gasp came through the Brooklyner's lips, a thumb slipping between his hip and his jeans. "T..."

"Brother!"

Two Gods entered the room, one over the other's shoulder. Loki, the trickster, was naked, in handcuffs, and dripping wet, seeming as if he had just stepped out of – or had been pulled out of – a shower. He was being carried over Thor's shoulder, the traditional way. The boxom-blonde, Playgirl-model-looking deity, was stripping himself fast from his jeans and gray tee with his free hand. The front of his pants were undone, Loki thrown terribly roughly on the second bed, and then grabbed by the ankle and pulled up toward the other god.

"N-no, Thor, listen! I was just – joking – THOR!" Loki's hips were supported by one thick, tanned arm and a knee. His coaxing wasn't getting through the other's thick skull.

Tony and Steve, still spooning on the bed opposite where the two deities were. Their eyes wide as they watched Thor reach into his pants and pull out his penis, thick, bulging and tanned, like the rest of him, and aligned the hardened appendage to Loki's entrance. His hips bucked forward, not even giving his brother warning, and let out a long groan.

Loki's back arched hard, a silent scream ripping through him, and his head fell to the side, seeing the two staring at him and his brother. A hard blush formed over his face, and he raised his arms to cover himself, looking the other way. His body jolted forward as Thor humped hard against his body, hips higher than his head.

Steve sat up slowly, as if not to startle the beast that was forcing himself upon his brother, and didn't move from that spot. The other hero on the bed felt the Captain's body tense, and a hand cover himself, a little embarrassed for liking what he was seeing.

Stark raised his brown eyes to see the startling blush on Captain America's face, a hand covering the bits he hadn't yet wandered to yet. His lover looked adorable, his dirty-blonde hair in his face, his shirt off and his body strong. Though he was, technically, much older, Stark was much more experienced.

Thor's roar of dominance brought them both back to attention to what was happening. The lion-like man pushed Loki's hips up in the air, bending him practically in half. Loki's thin, pale legs were thrown each of his shoulders, body being bent and contorted in ways that made him cry out. Captain got up, "H-hey! Thor, what are you doing?"

The spot where the dark-haired one lay was wet, surrounding him like a halo of dark sheets. He was breathing hard, hands above his head. Thor had stopped, and looked at Steve with a deadly glare. "What?" he barked.

"Can't you see you're hurting him? You're no better than any other bully!" he growled, standing up.

"Bully? You think I am doing this to be mean?" Thor asked, an eyebrow raised. Loki turned his head away, blushing again; "Loki! Tell them what you did to me to deserve such a punishment."

The trickster sputtered on his words, "I-I didn't do anything! H-how dare you think – !"

"Tell them!" Thor thrust hard into him, making him arch and grit his teeth.

"I was – I was relieving myself in the shower!" he gasped, clutching the sheets, "I just... I couldn't..." he breathed hard.

Tony reached and took Steve's hip in his hand, gently, passionately, and pulled him close, out of protectiveness. A quietness overtook the room, and Thor just chuckled after a minute of the stillness, his blue eyes wandering over the hand that covered Captain America's groin. "... Would you two like to join us?"

Captain blushed even harder. "J-j-j-join you?"

Tony coughed, as if choking on his own air. "... To... be honest..."

Steve flipped around, glaring hard at the Iron Man, "What?"

Loki just whimpered as Thor threw him onto the bed again. "I will make it very enjoyable for you." His strong body was being shown off thoroughly, with his t-shirt pulled up to his chest, and his fly undone, hung cock fully erect, pointing to the other men. His golden hair and beard were tussled, and a part of him was wet from his brother's moisture. His ox-like physique startled everyone in the room when he presented it on a golden platter for their enjoyment. The god of thunder pulled his shirt so the bottom of it was around his shoulders, arms still in his sleeves.

"What about me?" Loki protested, sitting up, but then laying down on his side, the pain in his backside being suddenly overwhelming.

"You will get your turn, brother," Thor growled back.

Tony blinked a few times, and then looked to Thor, "I want to. Why not? It's not like you're going to get another chance to have sex with two gods."

Steve gaped at him, "D-don't you believe in anything?"

"I believe in having fun while I'm still here," he chuckled a few times, sitting up and spreading his legs wide. Thor got to the bed and crawled on, taking Tony's legs and pulling him close with his godly strength, working quickly at the brown-haired male's belt and jeans.

Loki nibbled on his lip sadly, "T-Thor..."

Captain America's chest puffed up, like he was some cat being threatened by the sight of his mate being jumped on by another cat. "H-hey!" he said quietly, pushing Thor's shoulder, "I..."

The blonde took a firm hold on his prey's pants and pulled them down fast and hard, enjoying the sight of the small patch of trimmed hair above the prick, and the tight balls that made his mouth water. He licked his lips and bent down, letting his skilled lips work their magic on the base of Tony's cock, eliciting a hardy gasp from the recipient.

Both Loki and Steve gasped as well, feeling their arousals grow at the sight of their lovers being completely taboo with one another. Tony's hips bucked, and Steve's breath hitched, before the short-haired blonde pushed Thor out of the way with a rough shove, taking over with his own mouth, quickly bobbing his head to get the most out of his lover.

Thor was thrown back for a second, but laughed it off, getting closer to the two and wrapping his large arms around the Captain, feeling around on his legs and slowly creeping toward his groin. Loki jumped in, fast, not a beat too late, and put his slender hands on Thor's throat, pulling his chin up to look him in the blue eyes. "What about me?" he asked slyly.

The thunder god chuckled mercilessly, and motioned the other two farther onto the bed, which Tony and Steve agreed thoroughly. Soon, they were all naked, Stark's electro-magnetic machine glowing faintly as it always did. Captain America leaned in and kissed his lover gently at first, and rougher as he felt their manhoods touch roughly. They parted only to breath roughly, two foreign hands on their bodies – long, slender, pale fingers roamed over their pricks, rubbing them together, making them shiver with excitement.

"W-we're actually going to do this..." Steve said, eyes widened. Tony just nodded in reply, too busy tightening his muscles to stop himself from coming already.

"I haven't been with anyone for a long time," Stark ground out, "I guess my body's just pent up..."

Loki pulled his hands away, and laid down behind Steve, putting his hand firmly on each of his buttocks and pulling him back into his tongue, the muscle twirling sensually and hands masterfully leaving traces of delicate kisses on his tanned skin. The Captain let out a moan, arms holding himself up to not drop onto Tony, mouth open wide.

Thor bent down over Loki, pulling his rear into the air as if to thrust into him bare again, but Loki stopped him with a firm look. The thunder god frowned, and then sighed, getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. He came back with a bottle of lotion, reading the label, being genuinely curious. He looked up to see Steve turning around, Tony's hand holding up his own thick rod as if they were – …

As soon as he thought of it, Loki helped them ease themselves into it, a gentle, careful Loki that he hadn't seen in a long time. He smiled, and crawled onto the bed, whispering into his lover's ear, "How are they doing?" His large, rough hands were on the slender one's hips, making careless circles on his pale skin.

"Good, I suppose," he said with a tilt of his head, leaning forward to give some more advice, "Slower, slower, we don't want to tear anything..."

"D-damn, Loki..." Tony said, his head thrown back, "You know your – ah!... shit."

"Is it going in smoothly?" Loki asked, supporting Steve's legs with his hands. He gained a nod from the blonde, and a wince. "I'll hurt the first time, but once you get used to it, it won't hurt at all. It'll even feel – !" he gasped, as a slick finger slipped inside of him. He looked behind him to see Thor smiling cheekily, and then a kiss ensued. Thor's beard often made his kisses scratchy and unlikable, but this time, it was softer than normal – must have gotten long – and Loki liked it.

Another finger slipped in, and scissored, leaving Loki breathless. He was slowly bent down, still being kissed until he was too far away, and then was penetrated roughly, making him moan with unbearable passion. He put a hand on Steve's leg, trailing it up, up, up, until he reached his groin.

"L-Loki, you don't have to..." Steve whispered, but soon found his senses were overloaded, his body being propelled up and down and his cock being suckled on as if it were going to give the leech life. He arched his back and grabbed onto Tony's knees, a taught feeling in his stomach.

Tony felt his body working hard, trying to get him to orgasm, but he pushed it away, focusing on moving instead of the feeling. He watched as Steve's ass slapped down onto his hips and moved sexily, making him groan, closing his eyes and stop thrusting. "I... I'm already there. I'm sorry," he said, biting his lip.

Thor pushed his hips hard and fast, moaning as he did so. He kept pushing Loki into the cock that was choking him, but he didn't let up, reaching down and sensually massaging his testicles, then taking a strong hold on the base of Loki's pale prick, pumping it slowly.

Loki moaned, and sucked harder on Cap's dick, rolling his tongue around on the underside, gaining the hint of a sensitive spot when the blonde bucked into his mouth. Moaning as his own prick was being manhandled, as well as his sweet spot, he rubbed his hand across the Captain's leg, then under his balls, glancing them, before pushing his slender finger into the cavern that was already occupied.

Tony gasped, feeling the Captain's tight cavern tighten even more from the sudden intrusion, "Rogers! If you keep... doing that, I'm gonna..." he held onto his hips tightly, grinding his teeth.

The Captain hunched over, the tightness in his belly releasing a beast the size of an army, and orgasmed hard, shaking, holding Loki's head in place, and then collapsing. Not finding the strength to get up right away, he pulled Loki's head from his cock, hearing the sputtering and the coughing, but not interrupting the hard fucking that was occurring to the pale one. Tony sat up, wrapping his arms around the Captain, nibbling at his flesh softly with hips bucking slightly before coming hard into him with a loud moan.

Thor grabbed Loki's hips, pulling him back into each thrust. Loki moaned louder and louder, yelling out with each powerful movement. He reached back, grabbing onto Thor's hand, only to have his arm be yanked back. "Ah! Thor!"

"Loki..." the thunder god ground out. Outside, the wold trembled with the noise, the two finished men laying down, hearing the storm that was brewing. Thor breathed hard, then pulled out, "I... I don't want to finish yet..."

The trickster rolled over, his head lying on Stark's knee. He palmed his own erection, stroking it kindly. "Why not?" he asked, breathless.

"Because that means we'll have to start over. The passion, the... pure intimacy, that's here between us... I just want to keep doing this."

Loki's eyes softened, but his body did not. "We will, Thor, do not worry."

Thor stopped for a moment, but then leaned down, kissing his brother as if to claim him, and thrust back inside. He propped Loki's knees on his shoulders and hunched over him, aiming toward his prostate gland. Loki gasped for air whenever the tender spot was stroked inside of him, leaving him writhing. The rolling thunder was now producing enough sound to shake a building, which is was. Thor's muscles tensed hard in his shoulders, Loki's fingers digging in as if to get a good grip, leaving marks that would stay for days after. Thor growled a few times like a predator, grabbing the bed sheets and yanking them as if to get more leverage, marking Loki, his mate, his love, his betrothed.

Loki squirmed, looking up with his eyes squinted from the pure pain his spine was in, but the feeling that his orgasm would come soon filled him. His hands still chained, he reached up and pulled Thor down for a hard kiss, bites and blood to be enjoyed between the two, and he felt it: Thor's entire body shook, and he let out an earth-shattering roar, bent over Loki as if he had been stabbed, violently coming inside of him.

Outside, it had started to rain.

Thor breathed hard, taking in breath as if it were sweet mead. Loki squirmed a little, his body bent and erection proudly weeping on his stomach. "... Th..." Before he could finish his sentence, a rough hand palmed him, and a thick blonde head of hair traveled down, engulfing him in warmth. He moaned gently, his hands loosely entwining into his hair. Steve crawled across the bed and kissed him on the lips, Tony's mouth enveloping his nipples, changing each one every minute or so. It wasn't long until Loki's breath hitched and his hips rose, burying himself into Thor's loud mouth.

They all found the pillows, laying down side by side, cuddled to each other for warmth and for security.

Tony and Steve watched the other two as they were all cuddling. Tony turned slowly, smiling at the other, then leaned to whisper gently into Cap's ear, nibbling it slightly afterword, "I'm ready for a round two."


End file.
